Living in Sin
by Little Danish Pastry
Summary: "I. Will. Break you." Trapped by the insanity inside of his own Soul, Soul Eater finds that this extent of pain and punishment is something that can make your very spirit weep and scream in despair. TORTURE FIC. M RATED FOR GORE, TORTURE AND SEXUAL THEMES IN LATER CHAPTERS. SoulxOni!Soul/Little Demon
1. Introduction

**This is my new torture fic. It includes violence, torture (obviously), possible rape and sexual assault in later chapters. Not really a plot-line to be honest...more just for my own sick pleasure.**

**The idea is this will contain 9 chapters in all. An introduction, a-sin-torture, ****a-sin-torture, ****a-sin-torture, ****a-sin-torture, ****a-sin-torture, ****a-sin-torture, ****a-sin-torture, and the ending. I will not reveal the sin line up, but each chapter is connected to a sin punishment, which will be used. I'd look them up, or wait until it comes up...your choice.**  


**************************Okay, enjoy~!**

**WARNINGS: Contains sexual assault (I think...) between Soul and his black blood double (the Little Demon in another form.) Maybe some OOC-ness from both parties.**

* * *

Soul groaned softly, feeling his body had become stiff and sore in the night. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and the room fazed...and jazz music was heard.

Continuing to catch on the scratched of a record.

"_Fuck..._" He breathed, flustrated that he had let himself wake up in this room again. He relaxed somewhat in the chair, shutting his eyes, trying to will him self to leave this room.

This..._hell._

A dark chuckle alerted him that someone else was in the room with him, though he already knew who exactly it was.

"Closing your eyes won't mean you leave, you know."

Soul lazily opened an eye, just to see the black blood version of himself (or rather, the 'oni' in another form, a black and white version of himself) grinning at him, seated on the piano bench.

"I know." Soul answered simply.

"But anything's better then seeing your fuck ugly face, orge." He said, pretending to not be even slightly interested in the oni's talking...in his voice, which he would not admit unevened him. The corner of the 'orge's' grin twitched only slightly, he snickered.

"I've said before, Evans, _don't_ be rude. Oh, and...call me Oni. _Orge,_ portrays me as something detestable."

Soul gave him a look, saying with his eyes 'isn't that the point?' Never the less, he brushed this off and sighed, moving a hand to go over his eyes which were closed as he rubbed his temples.

"Look, _Oni_, I don't give a shit if I'm rude or not. Everytime I wind up here, I end up with you telling me how _'my fear will be erased'_ or something to get me to agree to black blood. And my answer is-"

A hand suddenly slapped over his mouth, another grabbing the wrist that tried to shove the other away and the one hand over the albino's eyes. Oni pinned the boy's arms above his head, holding them at the top of the chair by the boy's wrists.

_Wait...did this chair just grow or something?_

Soul glared up at his copy, refusing to be beaten. The copy leaned in, smirking as the dull grey eyes flashed with cunning.

"I already know what your answer is, you tell me, every, time."

He scowled darkly.

"You sit there. Thinking your so high and mighty. Looking down on me in my other form like you're superior. But you seem to forget,"

Oni removed his hand from Soul's mouth, but the scythe made no move to speak, instead the hand going to his hair to pull his head back against the back of the chair.

"I _am _you. Not something that can just go away on whim. I _am_ you, Soul Eater Evans. And in this form, I look like you, talk like you..."

Soul's eyes widened as the demon's warm lips brushed against his as he spoke, now leaned enough for this to happen.

"_I just may not _think_ like you..._"

Soul gasped in shock as the copy of himself crushed his lips against his, Oni smirking inwardly as his tongue slipped in. Soul squirmed, but sharp nails broke the skin on his wrists, making a warm substance run down to his tuxedo sleeves, the hand in his hair pulling roughly. Suddenly, a heat spread through Soul's body as the copy's tongue coiled with his own. He locked his jaw, knowing if he made any pleasured noise he had lost.

"S-Stop..." He breathed when the Oni broke away for air, the need for it growing too much. Said black-and-white copy smirked.

"How do you like the sort of..._aphrodisiac,_ effect I have on you?" His own voice purred, and crimson eyes widened in realisation and horror.

Aphrodisiac; a drug designed to increase sexual desire.

That's why this felt so good right now (though he would forever deny he enjoyed this even slightly). Especially when one of Oni's hands moved to the front of his trousers, rubbing roughly, causing heat to pool into his groin, making him release a choppy moan as he automatically arched into the touch. A hot blush spread across his face as Oni forced his tongue into Soul's mouth, coiling with his.

The hand slipped into his trousers, rubbing the front of his boxers. Against his wishes, Soul was soon fully aroused, a tight uncomfortable tent straining the fabric. The demon suddenly bit Soul's tongue hard, causing blood to spill onto the rosy bud as it throbbed. Soul gasped, and with a boost of confidence, kicked out, sending the demon flying back with a yelp as it made contact.

Soul panted on the seat, still getting over the arrousal, with no success.

The demon opened his eyes, now with the darkened grey iris' and pupils pin pricks in his eyes. A horror-bringing grimice appeared on his face.

"That's it! YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Soul was about to look up, when a hand wrapped around his throat and his head was smashed back into the seat. Soul grunted, and felt his airways blocked. His hands flew to the copy's wrist, doing anything to try and wretch it off, tug away the thing stopping vital air reaching him.

"I'm going to make you regret everything you are, so pay attention to what I'm about to tell you."

He loosened his grip around the scythe's throat, who gasped desperately for air, his body slumping. Oni took this as a chance to tell him.

"Outside of your soul, you are about to fall under a temporarily, self-induced coma. This will last for several days."

Soul looked tiredly into the other's eyes, listening, not properly taking it in.

"Over these seven days, I will teach you what a pathetic pile of _sin_ you are. I will make your life a living HELL, and then."

He leaned in, a cruel grin set on his face.

"I. Will. _Break you_."

Soul snarled, and got ready to spit in the other's face, not liking how his nose was against the mirror-image of himself. But he didn't get the chance, feeling something warm and wet creep up his thighs. His eyes widening, he looked down.

A thick, gooey, black sunstance was creeping up his legs. The copy smirked and chuckled when Soul looked fearfully into his eyes, a look of horror on his face.

"Sleep well~"

Oni pressed his lips against Soul's to kiss him hotly.

Soul found he couldn't fight anymore, and his world went black.

* * *

**...Does any one get this fucking comment feature? I rather just stick with reviewing...but, anyway, review/comment for more!**

**I'm writing the next chapter now, which will be...Whatever you think it will be! HA, I'm mean! Anyway, until I update,**

**Mask-Chan**


	2. Pride

**Hello everyone~!**

**Chapter 2 is up! This is the first sin, and it's...within the text below, so I will not tell you! Muhahaha!**

**WARNINGS: Violence, gore**

* * *

"_Soul Eater~_"

The boy in question slowly felt the numbness turn into pin-pricks of pain as he slowly moved each of his four limbs, rolling his neck a little to check he was still in one peice. He felt sharp tugging on his wrists and ankles, like he was hanging...

"OI!"

The sound of skin against skin and his head jerking to the side as his cheek burned told him what had happened. And he opened his eyes. He felt his jaw grabbed and his head was turned.

"_Don't ignore me._" Oni snarled, his face (or rather, Soul's face) locked in an enraged snarl.

Soul remebered what he wanted to do before he had passed out, hacked up quickly and spat in the other's face. Oni jerked back, his hand going to his eye to wipe off the saliva, his face now showing obvious disgust. Soul smirked, but quickly frowned, finally becoming curious and looking down at himself.

He was attached to a large...wagon wheel of some kind, made of icey metal. His ankles were secured to the outside, meaning his legs were secured over gaps in the spokes, and looking up, he realised his arms and wrists were the same. He tried to shake the binds looser, but as he expected nothing happened.

The only upside was that he was clothed in his boxers, so that meant the oni hadn't RAPED him whilst he was out. Well, he hoped not anyway...

He looked back towards the copy, and his hair was suddenly grabbed and pulled on harshly. Soul winced as he was tugged forward by his hair, a couple of strands being pulled out as he was forced to lean forward.

"Do that, EVER AGAIN, and I will tie you down, and I will punish you in a way you wouldn't want to imagine."

Soul glared hatefully at the other, but decided not to say anything in reply. Oni glared back with equal hatred, and shoved the other's head back so it smacked back into the metal with a _clunk._ The black and white male moved over to what looked like a laboratory table. Soul found that he couldn't actually see what was on it, and he decided to let his curiosity take control.

"So...why am I chained to a massive wheel?" He asked, irritation evident in his voice.

Oni was mumuring inaudiable things to himself, seeming to pick up an idea, before dismissing it.

"Think back. About a month ago. You borrowed a book off Maka.

Soul looked at him spectically. How did that...Despite his obvious questioning, he did think back.

_A book...a book...Wait..."7 Deadly Sins_"..._I remember reading that..._

"Now. Think back to what I told you earlier."

_He said...Oh, come on Soul, now is not the time to be forgetful!...Wait...He said he'd show me what a pathetic pile of sin...Oh shit._

"Wait! The 7 Sins...And, the wheel is..."

Soul shut his eyes a minute.

"The breaking on the wheel. The punishment for Pri-IIIIAAHHHH!"

His sentence spread into a sharp yell of pain as a large metal sledgehammer suddenly was swung into the side of his chest. There's the sound of a cracking, and his rib had undoubtedly been broken in two. Soul hangs there, panting from the pain in his side.

It was more awful then he could have ever imagined, every twitch, every flinch brings pain.

"Aww~ Lost for words, are we? So unlike you..."

Soul would have answered, but a loud shriek tears out of his throat as the sledge hammer smashes into his left arm, instantly breaking it, sending it back into the gap in the spokes with a sickeningly _awful _snapping sound.

"That's right, SCREAM LOUDER!"

A knife comes next, and the Oni stabs it into the other's right thigh. Soul now felt tears burning his vision. The pain was something he could only imagine, and it was excruciating. He groaned in pain as the blade sunk deeper, but it stretched into an awful scream when it was dragged down his leg, tearing through skin and muscle. A warm substance spilling down the limb. He whimpered, his body spasming uncontrolably, sending waves of pain through him.

"I wouldn't move too much, or it's only gonna hurt more!"

And with out futher adeu, Oni grunted as he raised the hammer high, before bringing it down on the scythe's right leg. Soul squeezed his eyes tightly shut, opening his mouth to let out a shriek as tears spurted down his cheeks. Not a second later, the knife was plunged into his right side, dragged down again.

Oni grinned in satisfaction, at Soul's loud, agony filled cries of just that. Agony.

"Pride suits you...Always wanting to be cool...Letting your ego get in the way of everything else...An ego that's SO easy to strip down and abuse..."

With each statement, either a harsh kick was inflicted to the side of his chest (hard enough to crack his ribs), or his abdomen was slashed or stabbed with the knife before being ripped out roughly. Soul stifled his sounds of pain, letting his body hang as tears rolled down his cheeks silently. Like raindrops, splattering onto the ground, mixing with the growing puddle of blood.

After a while, the screams died down, Soul in too much pain to continue making such sounds. His skin had been torn, his limbs broken, his ribs, a blow to his head made him feel dizzy and nauseous, blood running down his face. Blood dripped down his arms, his back, stomach, places where chunks of flesh had been torn out with claw like nails. His lips were parted as blood dribbled down his chin. He spat half-heartedly, a sharp tipped molar hitting the ground with a _plink._

In a place such as this, the pain was heavy, slow relieving and excruciating. Soul wouldn't, _couldn't_ say anything. He knew he had lost this round. But he refused to be beaten completely. During the crippling torture, he found himself breaking. But, he was far from broken.

Oni, who's shirt, tie and trousers were splattered with the albino's blood, hummed in satisfaction, looking over his handy work.

"It's too bad the wounds will heal. Then again, if they didn't you wouldn't be up for the next challenge."

Soul's breath caught in his throat, his whole body stiffening, regardless if even just that brought him great pain. The monster chuckled, reaching a hand up to rest on the scythe's cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb.

"Don't worry Soul, it'll be more bearable...As long as you don't have ophiophobia that is..."

Another cold grin, another chuckle. Soul didn't have the energy to reply, his eyes starting to become heavier. Oni leaned up as much as he could, starting to lightly lick the blood from the other's cheeks, a small growl of lust leaving his throat as he did so.

Soul's eyelids fluttered, not from pleasure, not from disbelief, but from the fact that he was straining to stay awake. But the blood leaving his at critical levels, the heavy blow to his skull, the pain so captivating that his body was becoming numb from agony, he was slipping under again. He mouthed a silent plea to stay awake, but once his eyes were closed, he couldn't open them again. And with a regretting, and-all-too-painfully-true thought, he was out.

_And this is just the first torture..._

* * *

**Annnnd there we go~!**

**Hope you liked 'Pride', I tried to in-cooperate it with something Soul does, and his cool-guy-ego was just open for it.**

**There IS going to be sex (maybe more like a lime but still) in a few chapters.**

**Anyway, review on what you thought!**

**Until the next update;**

**Mask-Chan**


	3. Sloth

**Hello everyone~ Sorry for the late update, I lost this document twice, but I managed to finish it.**

**Dedicated to a friend of mine on dA.**

**WARNINGS: Sexual assault, lime, blood, gore**

* * *

Soul reconized that he was still chained up. He had not dreamt when he was unconscious.

Unconscious, inside an unconsciousness?

Was this even possible?

Frankly, he didn't give two fucks. He had indured feeling his broken bones, torn muscles and gashes fix themselves. Bones snapping back into place after hours of them slowly inching back into position was something a normal person could not take.

But, Soul was not normal.

That, being obvious.

Though, no one is really 'normal'.

Him even more so, with this..._thing_...this demon that lived in his subconscious. This thing that was keeping him prisoner.

"_I'm drowning...in my own fucking mind..._"

Soul winced at the same echoing thought in his head, having not have left him alone for a good few hours. Suddenly, a loud, angry, snapping sound erupted from his body, making Soul have to stiffle a cry, and he realised his last broken bone had secured it's self. The pain was a dull throb, and a small wave of relief washed over the teen. But it was quickly banished when he knew what that meant.

_He'll be back. He said he needs me to heal, so I'll be ready._

As soon as he thought that, the binds released, and Soul feel to the ground. He yelped just before making contact, his knewly reattached bones making his body throb with agony and stiffness. He tried to get up, to roll over onto his back, but he was too weak to try. He pushed himself up momentarily, but his arms quivered, giving way to his own weight. He felt like lead, and shut his eyes for only a moment. His mind began to slip, but he didn't care.

He prayed to wake up in his own bed. To just be free from a nightmare yet to come. He was on the borderline between consciousness, when he felt a weight on top of him, weighing down on his lower back. He stirred only slightly, before he felt something running through his hair, caressing his head softly. He wasn't sure what was going on, but it sort of felt nice. He convinced himself that he was dreaming, had finally slipped past the border, and let himself relax.

The weight was lifted from his back, now he felt two objects squeezing each side of his hips, like he was being straddled. His hair was gripped, pulled on only slightly, causing him to stir a little. Light, soothing touches came to the middle of his back, a skilled hand stroking down a sensitive area that caused Soul to shudder pleasurably. The hand pulling at his hair softly seemed to tangle into the ash white locks, which began to arouse Soul slightly.

He would never admit that having his hair pulled was a turn on for him. And however or whatever was making this happen seemed to know that, because his hair was tugged on, the hand twisting in his hair and pulling not too softly. The hand on his back slid lower down his back, into it slipped into the back of the boxers. Soul shivered, gasping and arching his back when he was groped.

_Why aren't I fighting this? I-I know that it may be a dream, but FUCK, I should at least try and fight this off!_

As he thought this, the hand went from his ass to the front of the boxers, immedietly taking hold of Soul's member. Soul gasped, arching into the hand as he clawed at the ground, the hand in his hair pulling it harshly. Shameful moans and whimpers tore from the scythe as fingers played over his member, teasing him with the slow strokes.

"P-Please, s-_stop_~!" He whined, bucking his hips when fingers rubbed the head, fingering the slit. Soul whimpered again, propping himself up on his elbows, moving his arm back to try and get rid of whatever was there. The hand in his hair tugged one last time, before moving to grab his wrist, twisting it and pinning it behind his back. Soul knew he was losing, and the hand on his erection squeezed him, the thumb rubbing the head. More shameful sounds, his eyes shining with humiliated tears. Completely against his own free will, his hips bucked and he released a whine of need. The demon grinned, leaning forward.

"_Such a dirty little whore~ Begging me to molest you~!_"

Hearing his own voice purr such a _truthful_ insult into his ear was something that drove Soul to the edge, and he turned his head to the side and glared at the copy, not bothering to release a retort. But he quickly squeezed both eyes shut, his breath growing labored as the hand gripped just a little tighter, pumping his erection roughly. He bucked despratly trying to get release, clawing at his captor's hands as he panted roughly, small gasps and whimpers drawing from his lips as his toes curled.

He was close, he felt it, the knot in his abdomen just building up in preasure. But he couldn't. He would not submit to this _thing_. Oni grinned, and licks the back of the scythe's flushed ear, nipping the shell and going down his neck, gripping more tightly as he pumped Soul's cock, which felt on the verge of suffocating in the now extremely tight boxers. The oni grinned against his back, licking up his spine, past his shoulder blades.

"_Submit to yourself Soul, indulge your self in madness!_"

The copy kissed just behind his ear, going back down to his neck and letting his teeth pinch the sensitive flesh a moment, bitting roughly the next. Biting was another one of Soul's secret kinks, and he couldn't take it anymore. With a yell, he released into Oni's waiting hand. He led there, exhausted and panting, squirming when the hand slipped out of his boxers.

"Good slut~"

The demon praised, running his clean hand through the ash-white hair. Soul could only whimper in shame in response. Suddenly though, his head was pulled up from the floor, and two fingers were shoved into his mouth.

"Clean it off. Now."

Oni grinned as Soul grimiced, saltiness meeting his taste buds as he was forced to sample his own release. He sighed, but licked the cum off the other's fingers, deciding not to fight him off was a better option. He licked the demon's hand clean, swallowing it all down.

Like a good little slut. Because that's what he saw himself as right now, why try seeing it any differently? All he was; was ashamed of himself. He had acted like he wanted it, and deep down he had done.

"Aww, don't be ashamed Soul~ You'll have plenty of time for that later!"

There was the sound of snapping fingers, and darkness took over the room.

* * *

Seconds.

Minutes.

Hours.

Soul had no idea how long he led there in his own self pity. He was painfully aware of the familiar sensation of a scolding around his wrists and ankles. Not like metal he had been bound with previously. No. This was rope. Unbreakable with his own human hands. And worse, he couldn't switch forms in his own soul; it seemed.

Then suddenly, he was falling. He cried out in alarm, releasing a yell of pain as he landed on his hip, hitting harsh ground. He gasped and panted as agony vibrated through his body, the area that got impact seething with pain.

"Heh. Did that hurt, Evans?"

He would have spat back something, but a foot pressed into his opposite hip, stomping him back to the ground so he led on his back.

The copy looked down on him, like a predator to helpless pray.

A cat to a dove.

A fox to a rabbit.

A snake to a mouse.

Oni bent down, grabbing Soul around his throat and pulling him to his feet, the next moment, he was shoved against the wall with a grunt. Soul winced and coughed, but glared hatefully at the other. The oni grinned, and something black flicked out between his teeth. Soul furrowed his brow, before feeling something ice cold creep up his legs. He gasped and shuddered, looking down, just for his eyes to widen and his breath catch in his throat.

A thick coal black scaled snake was slithering up his legs, actually, three were by the looks of it. Soul squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He hated snakes. He wasn't scared of them, but he despised them. The same ice cold sensation slithered up his back, spreading through his arms, and he came the the horrible realisation that he was being bound by these demons, at least 6 of them.

The thickest binding his legs together, another coiling around his abdomen, one on each arm...

All with a hunger.

They weren't smooth and warm like a snake is supposed to be, it took on the awful stereotype. They we're like ice, slimy and sickening against his skin. Soul squirmed at the disgusting feel of a snake sliding around his waist and up to his chest. He opened his eyes, and blanched.

"What's wrong Soul~?" Oni purred out in a sort of hiss, a black snake tongue flicking out to lick Soul's cheek. A small amount of black scales grew up from the copy's neck, ending just under his jaw, black vertical slits were in place for his pupils and iris' and a the incisors were enlarged, like snake fangs, a coal forked tongue in replacement. The hand not currently wrapped around Soul's throat moved to his chin, tilting his head up slightly, Soul feeling nail like claws scratch at his skin.

The snakes hissed, cold tongues tasting Soul's skin, slimy, rough scales brushing against him. Oni stroked Soul's cheek with the back of his hand, his now elongated nails combing through his hair. Soul turned his head away, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and trembling. The hand knotted in the hair on the side of his head, holding it in place. Soul whimpered, but gasped as he felt two sharp points over his jugular. They scraped against it lightly, the forked tongue pressing against his neck, tasting the skin, feeling the quickened pulse beneath.

"_Now, there's only one thing I want you to do for me~_" Oni growled huskily, the snakes on the albino's body hissing hungrily. Soul gulped, his voice barely a frightened rasp.

"...A-And what's that...?"

Oni grinned against his neck.

"_Scream_."

Pain.

That's all Soul could feel.

White hot. Scorching. Breaking. Screeching. Pain.

It was in his neck first, the sharp incisors breaking through his flesh, piercing his jugluar, injuring his windpipe and making a loud cry of agony tear past his lips. This seemed to be a signal, and it happened; all at once. The largest snake's fangs sunk into his thigh, making his toes curl and his knees buckle. Another set sunk into the side of his waist. Then the one coiled around his body, with fangs cutting into just by his shoulder blade. One below his elbow, another on his shoulder of the opposite arm.

All while a pulsing, crippling venom tore into his system, making a heartbreaking screech of terror and pain tear the the silence once occupied with hungry hissing. His body shook and twitched with violent spasms, his back arching against Oni, before he tried to edge away, but the demon pressed him against the wall, sucking the blood from his neck, venom dripping fangs greedily taking in the sweet life essence, moans and purrs of ecstasy vibrating against the ash-white haired boy's neck.

"_Hnnn-Arrrgghhhh-NNN_!"

Soul groaned and whined shamefully, but screamed when the snake fangs in his back and thigh seemed to reposition, tearing his skin, tears spurting down his cheeks. It was agonizing, his body continuing to spasm and quiver, Oni holding his head in place, now the hand formally on his neck stroking his lower back, taking time to pet the slimey beast on his back along with it.

Whimpers and pained gasps continued leaving the assulted boy's lips, tears slattering onto the ground by the two male's feet. The venom burned. Scorching his insides and twisting his mind, making blackness start to fog the edges of his vision.

"_Hnnn..._" Soul whined, again to the extent of pain that stopped him screaming. As this happened, Oni grabbed the snake around it's neck that he had been petting, making Soul squirm as the hooked fangs drew back to pull at his skin; before it was ripped out, two long bleeding tears stretching down his back.

Soul emitted a short screech at the feeling, and next felt the one on his waist being pulled out in the same manner, tearing his hip and part of his abdomen. Another sound similar to the one before, but suddenly the hand that had been in Soul's hair slapped over his mouth, shoving his head firmly back into the wall and stopping his shrieks from being too loud. Next came the one on his elbow, tearing down his arm, then his shoulder, both collected into one horrible broken noise from Soul.

"Ready for the final~?" The oni said against his neck, still being drained, and Soul felt a tiny tear on his thigh as the head of the largest snake was gripped. His eyes snapped open, and he shook his head, eyes pleading.

He heard the tear, his eyes widening and pupils shrinking as fresh salty tears burst from his tear ducts. The blood ran down his leg, the tear torn through sensitive skin and muscle as he screiched blue bloody murder against the hand over his mouth.

Oni smirked in satisfaction, sliding his fangs out of Soul's neck. Soul himself was trembling and sobbing lightly, using the wall behind him for support knowing he would fall if he didn't. The demon sniggered, taking his hand from Soul's mouth, not before pulling him forward so he was leant against him, to weak to move away on his own.

"Sloth. I'm sure you're familiar with this sin, right?"

Soul said nothing. Oni sniggered.

"Thrown into a snake pit...I bet you'll rethink sleeping in class again, won't you?"

Still, Soul said nothing. He was close to the boderline of breaking. But again. He refused to let himself submit to this. That didn't mean he was remaining consious. But he forced himself to hold onto the little consiousness he had, even when Oni's hands knotted in his hair, prying his face from the crook of his neck.

"It's cute when you fight~"

Soul felt lips against his own, hands combing through his hair. Soul gasped on reflex, giving the chance for the demon's now human tongue to slip past his lips, trying to tempt the other's tongue to 'play'. The albino shuddered, and just relaxed into the action, letting himself be drawn into the kiss.

The rope still dug in, the rips, tears and bites on his body still leaking and burning, tears still flowing.

He didn't keep track of how long the kiss lasted, how long the demon ravished him with harsh, forced kisses.

All he could keep track of was how long he was forced to stay awake, before the pain and distress became too much, and he passed out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed 'Sloth', and remember to review! I thrive off feedback~!**

**Mask-Chan**

**(Oh, and to answer to 'Guest's question, no. This is just a story involving Soul and his Black Blood Double. If anything, Maka will be in the ending, nothing more.)**


	4. Gluttony

**Hello everyone!**

**Been a little depressed today, so I finished this to make me feel better since this one is probably the grossest one I have written yet!**

**WARNINGS: Forceable feeding of rats/snakes.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Soul didn't care much as the tears running across parts of his abused body. Didn't care for the stench of blood that was pretruding his nose, or the tears; long since dried but still felt on his cheeks.

But he could feel it.

Feel his soul trembling inside of him, so close to cracking.

But he had to keep it strong!

He would not break.

He refused to.

The demon could go fuck himself with a bent cactus, he would. NOT. BREAK...Though, what ever the next challange was had to be worst then the last two. Let's see...He had gone through Pride by being broken on the wheel and Sloth by being 'thrown' into a snake pit.

He still had...

Lust.

Greed.

Wrath.

Gluttony.

Envy...

It was gonna be a long week...

_I wonder if any one is worried..._

He considered Oni's words; '_you are about to fall under a temporairy, self-indunced coma_'

Was anyone worried that he wouldn't wake up? That he wasn't stable? Was he already dead? There was times he rather die then go through so much agony...But, had Oni killed him already? Was he still alive? Was this all an image of this madness? Was he just...trapped here whilst the Oni took control over his body?...

He had got little answers. And now he was cold, he was abused, he was in pain, and he was _scared._

Soul hadn't taken in what position he was in, and he decided for the best if he was going to have better chance of survival. As if someone had heard, the flickering of a light alerted him, and made his eyes burn as the blinding light flashed on from above...and he realised where he was.

"...What the...?"

It was the black blood room. Where it all began. But, it looked like it was decaying...The red and black wall paper was now a fading browned and greying, the tiles were faded and cracked; some split. The curtains frayed and torn, the furniture worn and fading...It looked like no one had been in there for years. Soul grunted as he tried to stand up, but he realised he didn't have the energy. He looked down at himself, and saw he was wearing his tuxedo trousers, like most of the room, frayed but still pretty much intact.

The tears on his body looked like they had closed up though he didn't look at all healthier in his eyes. He growled and leant back in his seat, tapping his fingers against the arms in waiting. He kept on alert, and knew he had to try his best not to react too much to what the demon did...That's why he held back a flinch when something icy crept up both arms.

_Please don't be snakes, please don't be snakes, please don't be snakes..._

His body broke out in a cold sweat, his body quivering only slightly as hundreds of awful thoughts swirled through his mind. Snakes, ties, black blood, demons...He could hear his own heart pounding against his rib cage like a sledgehammer. He etched an eye open, and looked to his right arm, just for them both to snap open. Thick black vine-like things were slowly wrapping around his arms, holding them to the chair arm in a thick black strip. He groaned in disgust, dragging his arm up, surprised when the thick cords stretched easily enough. But soon, like elastic, pinged back into place, at the same time smacking his elbow into the wood and making static shoot up his arm. He yelped and cussed loudly lying back in the seat, trying to clear his head. That was until he felt more of the black-blood winding around his legs and less snaking up the side of his head; knotting into soft white hair.

"Oh good, you're up!"

There was a creaking across from Soul, and the oni stepped through and into the room, slamming it shut and causing a sort of fine dust to shower from the ceiling as the wall seemed to shake. This placed had gotten bad, FAST.

"Y'know," Soul snarled. "With all the fucking bondage I go through because of you I would think all you wanna do is rape me."

Oni grinned cruely, and Soul went a shade paler. He walked up to the scythe and actually got into his lap, straddling him. The albino squirmed and pressed back into the seat, but was stopped when Oni cupped his face and pulled him back forwards. He stroked Soul's cheek with his thumb, narrowing his eyes and smirking.

"Now you're catching on~"

He banished the space between their faces, crushing his lips against the scythe's. Soul growled, but his cheeks flushed slightly as lips moved hungrily against his own.

_Fuck my life, fuck my life, fuck my-WHAT?!_

Soul didn't recall when he started to kiss back, but for whatever reason his lips were moving just slightly in sync with the mirror image. Oni smirked into the kiss and knotted his fingers in the scythe's hair, pulling him forwards, making some of the strands of black snap and tilting his head to the side. Soul tried to get away, but when sharp teeth grazed his bottom lip, a small moan drew from his body. The demon pulled on the other's bottom lip with his teeth, opening his eyes to look at Soul's reaction. He grinned at the flushed cheeks and tightly shut eyes. Soul felt Oni's tongue push into his mouth and this time made no move to stop him. The latter tried to tempt Soul's tongue out, lightly brushing against it.

The scythe whimpered softly, but gave into his desires and reacted how the other wanted, tongues soon caught in fiery dance. Oni moaned gently into the kiss, vibrating nicely in the albino's mouth. He could almost say he was enjoying it, if it wasn't for the demon breaking away just as quickly as he had engaged the kiss. Unconsiously, Soul leaned in, trying to get back the lips that had been moving in sync with his own. The copy grinned.

"Wanting something Soul~?"

The scythe's eyes snapped open, his face flushing red when he realised what he was doing. He didn't WANT this! That wasn't even a possibility! He didn't WANT this! He shook his head and led his head back against the back of the seat. He shut his eyes when the black vine-like things slithering up the back of his neck and into his hair. His eyes snapped open when he felt a burn in his arms. He gasped in pain when it spread like fire through his upper body.

Fingers hooked around his bottom set of teeth, pulling his mouth open more as something was forced into it. Soul closed his mouth on reflex when his jaw was released. He tasted something rancid and rotton, making him cringe and gag. A furry texture scratched both his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He retched and spat out what had been put in his mouth. It landed on his lap, and his eyes widened, his pupils shrink in horror as his stomach churned.

A (fairly small) black rat with patches of missing fur and beady red eyes was glaring up at him. Patches of rotting skin showed.

"W-WHAT?! WHY WOULD...HOW-?!"

Soul was too shocked to form a propper sentence. But on reflex he gagged at the thought of that little beast in his mouth.

"_Ah, ah, ah!_ Can't be spitting it out!"

Oni was grinning like the cheshire cat, his eyes shining will mallis and supiority. Soul's mind raced...and he could only think up one answer.

_Gluttony, force-fed rats, toads and snakes._

The scythe locked his jaw, refusing to give in. His copy glared and tried to pry it open, but not even that could move Soul right now.

"Ignorant BRAT." He snarled, and pinched Soul's nose hard, causing the latter's eyes to widen. He had to hold his breath, HE HAD TO. But when his face began to pale, his lips turning a sort of greying and his lungs at inferno point, he took a long gasp for air; and felt the same rancid meat forced into his mouth. He tried to spit it back out, but Oni had devised a plan for this. The long black lengths at the back of his head crept around his throat and up the side of his head, wrapping around the head and making it so it was like a head muzzle, meaning he couldn't open his mouth. But to the other's dismay, he could still move his teeth in an eatting motion.

Tears sprung to his eyes as the rat clawed at his tongue, reminding him that he had to eat this alive. He shook his head at the oni, eyes begging him. This was disgusting and inhuman. He rather starve then eat rats, but Oni just grinned, and pinched his nose again. Soul's mouth was secured shut, so there was no use in trying to breathe through his mouth. He may have said he'd rather starved, but he didn't want to die at the hands of the demon. He was torn, but his chest was burning again and he tried to jerk his head away.

"Will you be a good boy, and eat it if I let you breathe?" The other asked with a deadly serious expression and tone. The rat bit the inside of his cheek, and a tears spurted down his cheek. He nodded quickly, and as soon as he was given the privlage he took in a much air as he could through his nose.

"Eat. It." Oni snarled the command, and almost crying, Soul parted his teeth, and pushed the rat with his tongue so he could bite into it. You could hear the rat squeak in his mouth along with the spurt of it's rotton blood and the crunching as Soul forced himself to devour it. If his mouth could produce noise, it would surely be whimper and maybe even light sobbing. His body racked with them and tears had begun rolling down his cheeks.

It was disgusting and he could feel the bodily fuids of it squirting out and onto his tongue, blood and guts being devoured. He swallowed with high difficulty, the fur scratching the back of his throat activating his gag reflex and making his stomach churn. Finally his mouth was empty, and he rested his head back against the chair, panting as the binds around his head loosed enough to open his mouth.

"N-No more...Please..." He pleaded softly, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Oni just sniggered.

"And here's me thinking begging was beneath you." He humored, making Soul shut his eyes in shame. He had been brought so far down; he doubted he would be able to survive mentally after this. What if he did make it back? Would he be able to cope? Oni smirked and forced something back into Soul's mouth, making him whine; a whine which was cut off as the black blood sealed his mouth shut yet again. This texture was different, slimey but rough. It reminded him of something...and one look at the oni told him. He was holding the headless body of what looked like a phython. The other sniggered.

"Not to worry, I defanged it just for you~" He said, running his hand through Soul's hair in a sort of loving motion. When Soul didn't move, the demon's lip curled up in fury.

"Eat. _Now._" He ordered. Soul was shaking now, but he refused. Yet again, Oni pinched Soul's nose; but Soul wasn't as worried. His chest began to burn, but the Oni didn't seem to care. Soul began trying to move away with desperation in his eyes. His chest was burning.

"EAT. I won't let go until you devour it!"

Now desprate to breathe, Soul obeyed the order. The snake was twice as bitter, the blood foul and oily, but he didn't care and crunched up the head in his mouth, the skin pasting to the back of his throat as the blood burned on the way down. Oni let go of Soul's nose, and when the binds loosened Soul gasped for breath, his chest rising and falling, his mouth sucking in long mouthfuls of air. He shut his eyes momentarily, finding the after taste worse then the present one. Before something slimey was forced past his lips.

Tear-glazed red eyes snapped open, and his eyes followed the length, to realise the phython's body was being forced into his mouth. He didn't even wait for the command, and forced himself to bite down, taking in a 'slice' and chewing it into mush, letting it slide down his throat when he swallowed. More was shoved in, and the process continued until he had been force fed the whole thing. His stomach was on fire, but his body wouldn't let him release the vile that was churning inside of him. He wanted to beg for the oni to stop. There was not many things Soul hated more then vomiting. But before he could get another word in, something else was stuffed into his mouth.

The same furry texture met his tongue, and he felt blood already running from the decapitated neck. The black blood was looser this time, but Soul ate it, coming to despise the rats more then the snakes.

1...2...3...4...

Soul lost count after 8 rat heads, followed by the bodies. When ever he tried to resist, Oni would slap him across the face and force his mouth open to stuff it in. And then there was the snakes. First the heads, and then the chunks ripped off of the body that were forced down his throat. All killed before his eyes, eyes that leeked tears of distress and horror at what he was forced to endure.

Finally, the last snake head was forced into his mouth, though the difference was that it was living and still attached. Soul sobbed, gagging when the tongue hit the back of his throat as it hissed angrily in his mouth; making him sort of pleased it was defanged. He bit down quickly, and the snakes head thrashed side to side in his mouth as something sprayed from it's mouth.

It wasn't JUST blood, it was like acid in the back of his mouth and Soul sobbed again in pain and distress, and clamped his teeth down harder this time. The head stopped moving, hanging from the body by a few strands of flesh. Soul's eyes were wide and he was leant forward just slightly as tears ran thick down his cheeks. The back of his throat sizzled with a furious white hot fire, and Soul tasted his own blood start to rise in his throat. He heard the demon warning him of what would happen if he refused to eat; and obedienly bit through the last connections from the head to the neck and devoured it, finding his tongue now feeling numb and hot as he swallowed.

Oni grinned and threw the snake body aside. The venom that the snake had used on defence made Soul's face contort in pain, before he coughed violently, his tongue bleeding and smouldering as well as the back of his throat. Making blood stain the front of Oni's shirt as he had opened the tux jacket. Soul led back in his seat, blood dribbling out of the corners of his mouth as he closed his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks in stready streams.

Grinning lazily, Oni stood up, getting off Soul's lap in the process. Putting his hands in his pockets, he turned around and headed for the door.

He had a lot of work to do~

* * *

**Okay, I'm pre-warning you all. The next chapter contains rape.**

**It was coming right from the begining, and for those who are here for the torture and not for the yaoi; I will put barriers (the grey line things) to cut off the rape/yaoi scene from the rest of the chapter.**

**We all good?**

**Good.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it! Remember to review with your feed back, and I will see you all when I update~**

**Mask-Chan**


	5. Lust

**Hope this was worth it guys!**

**The line breaks and also the A/Ns separate the rape from the torture.**

* * *

Numb.

That's how he felt.

That's all he felt.

Mentally...anyway...

His throat and mouth were sore with the after-burn of the venom. His arms and legs were sore from the binds from yesterday. His neck ached and he was generally tired. He just prayed this would be quick.

But, nothing was going to be easy for him, that was _painfully_ obvious.

_Painfully_ being the most appropriate word to use in this situation.

Around some hours later, in the pitch black, Soul was released from the chair, yet the vines didn't leave his arms. Instead, they were pulled up above his head, and he felt the two sets of binds; on on each wrist melting together. He didn't bother making a sound, not questioning it anymore. He felt the hands leave his arms, but even when he went limp, they refused to move.

Instead, he was lifted from his chair, up off the ground so his shoulders strained in their sockets, making him hiss in pain as he grew used to it slowly. What ever was holding him kept him suspended well. he hung his head, feeling his arms grow numb as the blood ran down him and back to his body, making the binding burn on his skin. He concentrated on nothing.

Trying to numb himself in preperation to what there was to expect. That didn't bode to well for him, as suddenly, what was holding him up shut down and he plummeted to the ground. Acting fast, Soul turned himself over so he landed on his back. Hard. He bit into his tongue to stop himself yelling, before lying back and calming himself down, taking deep breaths as the pain dulled.

"On your feet. Hurry up." A voice snarled out, and Soul opened one eye. Of course, it was Oni, and his lip was curled up in disgust as he walked towards him; making Soul take in his surroundings. The ceiling was high, the room it's self large, metal black torches were lit across the dark stone walls and the ground was rough. Seeing where Oni had appeared from, he saw a staircase leading up to an unknown place. Soul grunted, and sat up, his arm hanging infront of him so he could see what was attached to them.

It was a long chain, dripping black down his arms as it suspended from the ceiling, actually leading through a hole in it to somewhere unknown. Before he could comprehend, there was a loud snapping noise and a burning agony errupted through Soul's chest. Much like when he was sliced by Ragnarok. He yelped in pain, and looked down at his body, to see a long bleeding gash across his chest, already bleeding. He moved a hand to touch it and winced in pain as a whimper burst past his lips. The demon grinned a horrid grin as he gripped the whip tighter in his hand, his other fist clenched.

"Up." He commanded, snapping the whip as a warning. Soul looked at him wierly, but got to his feet slowly. Oni sniggered, and walked behind him. Soul looked over his shoulder, keeping an eye focused on him; but when he was slapped across the face yet again he did what he thought best and turned his attention forward, doing his best to ignore the dull burn in his cheek.

"Now. This requires you to hold perfectly still. _Got it?_"

Soul detected the seriousness in his double's voice, and nodded. Oni giggled, standing about three metres away from the teen.

"_Ready, weapon-boy~?_"

There was a snap, then a loud crack tore through the air, and Soul screamed as pain shot up his spine. His legs gave way and he fell to his knees as he panted. The demon snarled.

"GET UP!"

Another _crack_ as black leather snapped down on Soul's back, joining the other long gash leading diagonally across. Soul let out out a second scream and arched his back in pain.

"S-STO-"

_Crack._

_Crack._

_CRACK._

Three snaps of the whip, two screams, the second collecting together the pain the second and third lashes brought.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TELL ME TO STOP! OFF YOUR ASS!" Oni roared, and lifted his arm, ready for the fifth, his eyes shinning with malis. Soul let out a frightened noise, wide eyes flooded with tears already as he got to his feet in a swift motion. He gasped and stumbled forward a little in pain, stepping back quickly so he wouldn't fall again. He stood there, choking back sobs as blood ran down his back in a long stream. Oni smirked.

"Don't even pretend your not turned on by me whipping you like the dirty animal you are~"

Soul's eyes snapped open in outrage.

"...You...YOU FUCKING BAS-"

He had turned around, but suddenly, the snap landed the thick leather across his stomach. Soul scream wasn't as awful as before but one was surely released as he fell backwards. He sat back on his ass momentarily, and held up his arms to protect himself as the whip lashed forward, but surprisingly didn't hurt as much as previously. It wound around them, and he was pulled forward so he landed on his front. He gasped sharply in pain as the whip marks on his chest and abdomen scratched against the ground.

There was the sound of footsteps and Soul was grabbed by his hair before being roughly pulled to his feet. Soul looked at him with tired eyes, the red slightly duller then usual. Oni grinned and sniggered, pushing him backwards. The chain suddenly strenghtened, and the slack was gone from it as it pulled Soul off of the ground so he was suspended for the second time that day. He hissed and squirmed a little, watching the Oni approuch him. He crossed his arms over his chest and bit his lip in thought, tilting his head as he examined the scythe's abused body. Blood dripped down both sides of his body, running at a slow speed. Oni tutted and shook his head.

"And here's me wanting you perfect for the next punishment...Hmmm...I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands!"

Soul growled half heartedy, and the Oni left his line of vision. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, waiting for more sudden pain, but surprisingly, what did come was even more of a shock. Something ice cold slid along the lashes on his back, making his back arch and a small whine emitt from his throat at the cold burn it brought. It slid up every burn on his back, and Soul felt his skin clench and stretch.

An odd sensation; but the pain started to disappear. He waited for something bad to happen, but nothing did. The demon moved around to his front, and Soul saw what he was doing. His hands were dripping black, and he slwly raised one and ran it across the mark. The black stayed, and began to heal up the cut, also managing to get the red blood to disapear. Soul shivered at the sensation, but finally the last closed up and he looked back to normal...well back to before he was whipped. Oni grinned.

He was _really_ going to enjoy this.

"It's ironic." The copy said with a smirk, again, disappearing from Soul's line of vision. There was the sound of snapping fingers, and Soul could have sworn he heard a fire being lit. He concentrated on what the Oni was saying.

"This sin, has been resurfaced already since you've been here. On the first day you woke up, the day of the snake pit most noticeably and just yesterday...Heh...You _know_ you wanted it~

Soul knew EXACTLY what he was talking about, and because of that refused to answer him. But suddenly, he was dropped again, this time onto his knees. He winced when his hair was grabbed and his head tugged backwards. Something round and rubber was forced into his mouth, before it tightened between his teeth and there was a click. Oni shoved his head back forward, and Soul ran his tongue over what was gagging him. His eyes widened in horror and realisation.

It was in fact a rubber, black ball-gag. The distraught albino yelled and cursed against the silicone ball, even when he was again pulled off the ground. Oni laughed cruelly at the scythe who was trying to get his arms free desperately. The binds dug in more, and he groaned in pain as it drew blood, his shoulders still hanging in their sockets. Oni walked towards the fire pit in the corner of the room, glaring into it, the light highlighting his cruel features as a wide grin spread across his face.

Soul waited, trying to ignore the gag, the binds, everything around him. The demon cracked his knuckles, pulling off his jacket and throwing it aside as he looked down into the pit. The look in his eyes were unreadable. They reflected longing, fury, desperation, excitement, and something else...Soul heard footsteps approuching, and braced himself for what there was to come, and he got it. There was a pull on his boxers waistband, before they were torn off, leaving him in all his glory.

The teen gasped and attemped to try and cover himself, but every movement he tried brought pain to his body, so he went with staying still, his cheeks flushed slightly. His head was pulled back, and the rubber ball pulled father back into his mouth, before the back of it snapped apart and the gag fell from his mouth.

"M-Make up your mind!" He panted softly, regaining feeling in his jaw, opening and closing his mouth a few times. The copy rolled his eyes, his grin never leaving his face. Soul froze when he felt arms around his waist, shivering when he felt lips against his back.

"I could always put it back in, but I want to hear what kind of noise you can make~"

Soul gulped, and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"J-Just make it q-quick..." He whimpered, expecting the worst from Oni's actions. But surprisingly, the arms left from around him, and a quick second kiss was felt on his back before the footsteps sounded again, this time moving away. The scythe sighed in relief as Oni took something from the pit, having to grab the cold bit of metal that stuck out from the side of it. He grinned like a murderer on a rampage, finding an innocent injured victim...utterly helpless...

He stalked towards Soul. Who had expected rape, honestly, he was beyond shocked-All thoughts suddenly shattered in his head. All nerves frozen as he body stiffened. Every muscle tensed and flexed as there was only on thing he could focus on.

PAIN.

AGONY.

Completely against his own will, Soul unleashed a screech. One to such a decibel that his ears rang for some long moments. The white hot burn rocketed through his body, the worst to such an extent that hot tears had automatically began running down his cheeks. The demon grinned, and pulled the branding iron away from Soul's skin, blowing on the mark gently.

It created a perfect kishin eye shape, shaped neatly into the skin on the left side of how lower back.

A light sob pulled from Soul's throat, and Oni sniggered.

"I wouldn't cry too much yet Soul~"

He snapped his fingers, and two things happened at once, one thing was that the fire pit (now filled with branding irons of the same shape, make and form) appeared next to Oni as long black lengths broke from the ceiling like thin tentacles. Soul whimpered outloud in fright and squeezed his eyes shut tightly but the black blood slipped past him. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't help but cry out on shock. They surrounded him, each wrapped around an iron, hover almost mockingly in front of him, ready to burn him alive. The demon grinned, and snapped his finger.

_Three_ brand iron thrust forward, one on each thigh and one straight into his abdomen. Soul threw his head back and screeched a second time in agony and suffering.

"AHHH-N-N-_NO! _ONI, S-STOP, I-I-_AHHHHGH!_"

Soul writhed and thrashed, so much so that two of the black tentacles wrapped around his ankles and lower leg, Soul wailing-stretching into another awfully broken scream as two more irons sunk into his lower thighs. The scythe sobbed lightly, tears like waterfalls down his flushed cheeks as he gripped at the binds on his wrists, trying anything to dull the awful pain that ran through him like hellfire.

"Nothing to say?"

Before Soul could even try to answer, more inferno heat burned just next to his shoulder blades. Soul arched his back, wailing loudly as he tried to escape from the burning. Anything to escape. Finally, he couldn't take it, especially when he felt a _third_ straight dead centre in the middle of his back.

"AHHHHNNN-STOP, STOP, _STOP!_" He screeched, and the irons were pulled away from his back, blood running from large kishin eye burns in his flesh.

"N-No more...No m-more..."

The albino was crying uncontrolably, sobbing and shaking as tears ran down his face and splattered on the ground.

"Oh, you moron..."

With a snap of his fingers, a flash of red white and black came before him, and Soul was surrounded by them. He couldn't tell where they would hit, all he knew was he would go through hell before this was over. He didn't realise how scared he actually was, and adding to the fact that he was crying to such an extent didn't help. Oni appeared in front of him, standing a little back. He was sniggering as he lifted a hand and snapped his fingers. Soul whimpered and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

First, came three brandings on his front, one on his chest, one on his abdomen and the third on his hip. The sensitive skin being scolded just caused his screams to be louder, thrashing his head from side to side as he tried to jerk away, but the binds pulled so he was forced to stay still. He tried to arch his back away as he felt a brand on the back of his left thigh and another on his right buttock.

Now THAT, REALLY _STUNG._

And he wailed and screeched, it coming out elongated as one sank into each of his upper arms. Oni was grinning so large he though his face would split in half, but he couldn't help it. To see Soul in such a mentally broken state was something he had dreamed of for so long. It was buried back in Soul's mind, but he could _feel_ his soul slowly cracking.

He was so close...

"ONI, MAKE IT END! _KILL ME ALREADY!_" He had said it before he could stop himself, but the agony was killing him. He might not be able to die in his own body, but right now he wanted nothing more. He wanted to give up, there. That's what he wanted. After what felt like hours more of torture, but was in fact more like 5 minutes, it was over, and the last branding iron was pulled away from his hip. But, there was still one hot iron left, the one that had been left to heat up to extrodinary temperatures.

The burns were littered across the fifthteen year old's body, some on his chest, abdomen, legs, arms, black, hips, thighs, one on each of his buttocks. But. This iron. Was for one place, in particular. Oni wrapped slender fingers around the handle, finding it slightly heated due to the tempriture of the tip. Now as white as Soul's hair.

The victim was sobbing in the after pain, though he found that it was dulling, thankfully. The black around his lower legs stayed put, holding him still though nothing could stop him trembling. The demon silently moved so he was standing infront of Soul, away enough so he could hold the iron out and it wouldn't quite meet the objective. Soul opened his eyes slowly, and the look on Oni's face made him whimper and tense up.

Oni studied the scythe's garnet eyes...wet and begining to glaze over. He could see the shaking inside. _Knew_ how close he was. And this, would be the final piece.

"And now, my love, it can end."

Soul's blinked in confusion, but the demon was holding up the iron, ready to finish what he started. And the scythe could now see that it was alined perfectly with his manhood. His eyes were huge as he broke out in a cold sweat, trembling more violently as horror sent his nervous system alight.

"Oni, no...Anything but that!" Soul pleaded out in a whine, desperately trying to persuade him not to. The iron was brought closer at a slow pace. But even at a distance, Soul felt the heat against his member.

"NO! STOP THIS, DON'T DO IT!" Soul yelled, trying despratly to get way, though he understood it was no use at all. It got closer, and the weapon could feel himself losing it. Though slowly, he was breaking.

5 inches away.

4...

3...

2...

1-

"ONI, FUCKING STOP! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU, _PLEASE STOP!_" The scythe screamed, his eyes squeezed shut and teeth mashed together. The iron was so close, but the demon grinned.

"All you had to do was ask~" He purred, but inside.

He was overwhelmed.

He had done it.

Soul, had broken before his very eyes.

He was just an empty shell compared to what he was before all of this.

Soul threw his head back and wailed loudly out in humiliation and dispair, no longer caring. The binding around his legs disapeared, as well as around his wrists so he fell to the floor. The brandings scraped against cold ground, making Soul cry out at the sudden jolt of pain. Oni grabbed Soul's arms, ignoring his whimpering protests as he secured his arms behind his back.

"Kneel up." He instructed. The teen looked up at his double with wet, tired eyes, but did as he was told. The oni couldn't help a demonic chuckle escaping as he stood before the sythe and reached down to unzip his trousers. He undid the button and sighed a little as his hardness was released. Soul looked at his obvious erection with fear and horror.

_Anything but that...ANYTHING but that!_

**(A/N: If you just came for the torture, skip this next part. It DOES contain rape.)**

* * *

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Oni told him with obvious lust shown in his voice. Soul whimpered and shook his head. Oni rolled his eyes and took his aching sex out of his boxers so it was in front of Soul's face.

"Don't shake your head. You're going to be a good little slut and take it, aren't you?"

Before the scythe could even try and protest, the demon knotted one hand in the white hair and took his member in the other, stiffling a small groan as he did. He brought Soul's head forward and drew the tip of his cock across the latter's lips, smirking as he felt them tremble; pre-cum smearing across the chapped apendages. Soul grimiced, but relaxed when he saw no point in arguing. He saw really no point. He licked most of it off his lips before licking the head of the other's erection, his tongue obediently lapping up the salty substance.

Oni groaned, his head going back slightly as he knotted his fingers in Soul's hair, who in turn made a small noise as he closed his eyes, taking the black-and-white copy's cock in his wet cavern. Small tears trickled down his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down slowly, sucking and tracing the veins with his tongue before massarging the under.

"F-_Fuck!_" The demon moaned, and pulled at the albino's hair, making him take his erection deeper. Soul let out a small noise of misgiving, but sucked faster, feeling the head at the back of his throat as he tasted more of the pre-cum, feeling it run down his throat. He pulled back and panted, looking up at Oni with pleading eyes, but the glare he got in return made him whimper before taking it back in, shutting his eyes again as the tears fell quicker, as well as his sucking. Oni forced the scythe to keep at it, bobbing him up and down, feeling the head hit the back of the latter's throat as he forced him to deep throat his cock. He groaned, feeling his climax so close, so he pulled Soul off. The albino panted gently, before trying to take him back in, but Oni held him firmly. He grinned at the scythe.

"You take cock like a whore~ Are you sure you don't want this~?"

Soul hung his head in shame and humiliation, before he felt himself being pushed back into the stone floor. He whined and thrashed, trying anything to escape what there was to come. Oni got on top of him, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down. The grin on his face would have put the devil to shame, his eyes elight with lust and pride.

"The more you fight, the more I'll make this _hurt!_"

There was a silence, Soul just staring up at him with large eyes and Oni glaring down at him with narrowed eyes and the same crooked grin.

"Aww~" He cooed, and cupped his scythe's cheek, wiping away some small tears as he stroked the skin.

"You're such a cute little virgin~"

Soul gulped, and forced himself to look away as Oni moved so his erection was positioned so it alined with the red eyed boy's virgin enterence. He lifted Soul's legs and hitched them onto his shoulders. Soul was choking back sobs.

He was gonna get _raped_ by his insanity.

Was there a punishment worse?

As he thought this, he picked up a soft grunt, before agony ripped through him like a . His eyes flung open and he arched his back, screeching as he felt like he was being slowly and painfully ripped in half by the demon's cock. Oni groaned low, the scythe's hole tight around him.

"Oh god Soul...So good~" He moaned lowly, and Soul just cried out in pain, feeling blood leak out of him from the torn tissue inside of him. He sobbed lightly, turning his head away as he choked and gasped, tears now thick like waterfalls, the blood slicking him up, making it easier for the other to ravish him so horribly.

"S-Sto-AHH! STOP!" Soul yelled, begging him to slow down at least. Oni grinned. Even if he was lubricated, the fact of where they were would just make the pain double.

"You're not enjoying this?"

The demon grinned with mock sadness, hidding his face in the scythe's neck. Soul whined, and squirmed, ending up as a yelp when the other's dick sank deeper inside of him.

"Y-You're _raping_ me...And you e-e-expect me to LIKE it?!" He yelled, throwing his head back and groaning at the feeling. Oni grinned, and licked Soul's neck. The albino tried to get his arms free to push him away, but it was no use, and he led back and accepted what was happening to him. Suddenly though, his eyes snapped open and his jaw hung slack. He groaned in...he'd never admit it. But what ever this feeling was it felt good. Too good.

"Gotcha~"

He began thrusting with more force, going deeper and faster into him. Soul's whimpers and whines of pain became gasps and small moans of something else. He found himself becoming aroused, and he hated it.

"O-Oni, please, s-s-_stop~!_"

He threw his head back when he felt a hand wrap around his member, begining to pump him harshly. He whined out in a mix of pain and pleasure, arching his back automatically.

"How cute, submitting to me~"

Oni was panting slightly, feeling himself coming to his climax, the tightness around his cock, the heat and Soul's pained sounds turned pleasurable.

"Cum for me, you little _slut~_" He gripped tighter, pumping the teen's aching hardness almost at a painful pace for the albino. Soul, not used to the feeling of someone else jerking him off, was driven into pained ecstacy. Finally, Soul threw his head back and screamed as he released, getting the warm spray on his chest and the black blood copy's shirt.

Oni groaned as he pulled out quickly, cumming all over Soul's still bleeding backside, getting some on the boy's member and even his abdomen.

* * *

**(A/N: And that is the end of the rape scene. If you read it, and did not want to read it for the rape, DO NOT, HOLD ME RESPONSIBLE!)**

The red mixed in with the white as the scythe led, panting, whimpering, crying and bleeding.

He had never felt so weak and vaunrable in his life. He had been tortured, beaten, cut and slashed, assulted, burned...and now RAPED.

Oni panted, getting up and putting himself back into his boxers, zipping his trousers back up and pulling off his shirt and tie, throwing them aside. Soul turned his head way, refusing to look at him. But the demon leaned down, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him up, turning his head towards him and crushing their lip together. Soul moaned gently, knowing they were bruised. Oni moved his lips against the other's, enjoying the heated kiss before he dropped the fifthteen year old. Letting him fall back to the floor.

Chuckling with pshycotic satisfaction, he walked to the corner of the room and grabbed his jacket. He slipped it on, glancing at the scythe.

"Come now Soul. I know it hurts, but you'll get over it."

He began leaving as he spoke, heading to the stairs. When he met them, he stopped, his hands in his pockets and looking over his shoulder.

"..._Physically_, anyway."

He snapped his fingers, and every torch went out, leaving the injured teen in utter and total darkness after the last ember of the fire pit extinguished.

After long moments of silence, after the demon had left him to himself, he freely cried himself to sleep...

* * *

**FUUUUUUUUU-I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR THREE DAYS! *THROWS-SELF-OUT-DA-WINDOW*!**

**Sorry, it felt good to type that...**

**Drop me a review with what you thought, I adore feedback~!**

**Mask-Chan**


	6. Greed

**And heeeeeere's the next sin! Less torture, because I'm afraid this is as far as I planned for this story.**

* * *

Soul let out a pained breath.

Everywhere, _ached._

Especially his lower half...It was burning agony. The room was nothing but darkness. A never ending black void. The scythe sighed, cringing when he tried to move a part of his body, pain shooting up his back and causing him to arch up as he waited for it to fade. It didn't help, so he let himself go limp.

He had been raped. That was the bottom line.

His soul, was broken.

He would not make it out alive.

"I am going to die here." He said flatly, his voice scratching his throat.

"Well that's not a very nice thought, now is it?"

Blinding light. The scythe winced, squinting to get used to the white scorching above him. When it dimmed some, he kept a stern expression.

"Guess not." He said flatly. Oni blinked. He stared at him, his grin fading back into a smug smirk, one eyebrow raised.

"That's it? You're not gonna defend yourself, tell me to fuck off, whinge like a...oh I don't know..._broken_ toy?"

Grinning, his eyes shone. Soul didn't even look at him.

"Nope." He answered flatly, not even looking at him again.

Back to a smirk.

"Oh come on now Soul, why won't you talk to me?"

Though he sounded teasing, there were daggers of icy hatred hidden behind his words. This time, Soul didn't even offer a reply.

A frown, the twitch of an eye.

"Speak. For fucks sake, say something."

No reply.

A scowl.

"SPEAK, DAMMIT."

Nothing.

A snarl.

Soul had his eyes shut, and expected the worse from his double. He was grabbed by the hair and tugged upwards so he sat up, putting more pressure on his ass and making him gasp sharply and cringe.

"SAY SOMETHING. LISTEN TO YOUR SUPERIOR, EVANS!"

"Don't call me that."

Soul almost sounded pained, but his voice was so...flat. Oni grinded his teeth. His patience was being tried. He expected better cooperation. And this is what he got? Soul tried his patience to high extents, and he wasn't having it. He bit his lip, and a small smirk took over the twisted scowl.

"Fine. I'll just have to make you speak, won't I?"

Soul just looked at him. His usually fiery red eyes dull and almost glass-like. Something burned in his chest, something that made him stop for a moment.

What was this feeling?

...Anger?

Fury?

Loathing?

_Regret?_

He had wanted to break Soul from the beginning. He lived within Soul. He was his insanity. A part of him that brought nothing but suffering to the teen. So why was he feeling like this? Like he was..._sorry_ for what he had done?...He didn't see that Soul was actually nodding off, well, more passing out again. He had done that a lot, passing in and out of consciousness. Seemed his mind as well as his body couldn't take it. He still had his hand in the white hair, and was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice as it was somehow now cradling the scythe's head as he drifted back into unconsciousness.

Oni was still having an argument with himself, clashing thoughts fighting each other off for victory. The demon groaned in impatience, and focused back onto his victim, just for his eyes widen when he saw the latter was asleep. He continued to stare for some minutes, the unknown feeling inside him continuing to make his heart pound. Eventually, he snapped out of his state and rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers so Soul was at least covered. He picked Soul up in his arms, bridal style.

Soul cringed in his sleep and his body jolted with the pain. He smirked as he carried Soul towards the next destination, nuzzling into the soft hair as an eerie grin spread across his face.

He really hated this boy.

_Really._

_Fucking._

**_Hated him._**

* * *

A never ending void.

That's all this place ever was.

That's all he saw in his sleep here as well. He didn't dream...so he never really could tell the difference if he was awake or asleep. There was only one difference, and it was what made it all a nightmare when he slept. He felt like the void was crushing him. The black constricting and crushing him. Suffocating the little air he had.

Squeezing.

Suffocating.

Strangling.

God it hurt. It hurt _so_ much. But what could he do? He had lost control long ago. It wasn't regular control, like emotional or physical control. It was over his very soul. Like the aura of Soul Evans was being slowly submerged into this vortex of never ending liquid darkness.

He was drowning...

Drowning...

He was really drowning...

Soul's eyes snapped open, as he tried to gasp for breath. And then it set in. Liquid fire, roasting him on fire, his insides sizzles and his skin scorched. He managed to kick up to the surface, his wrists being bound together. His head broke through the surface, and his eyes watered at the bubbling liquid fire that surrounded him.

"S-Shit!"

His whole body was on fire, like his flesh was festering below surface. He kept himself floating and swam to the edge, clawing up so his top half was against the platform. He tried to get out, but something pressed down hard on his hands. Soul winced, and looked at his hands. A foot was pressed down on the back of his hands.

"Pathetic."

A cruel voice sneered above him. Soul gulped and squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments. He slowly opened them, and forced himself to look up, just for the other foot to kick him straight in the face. He fell backwards with a yelp, sinking back under the water. He grimaced as the heat made his skin feel like it was stretched and clenching. A hand grabbed his hair and ripped his head back up to the surface. The heat made Soul's breathes come out in shallow gasp, his face red and his mouth hanging open as he gasped for breath.

"You look so cute with a horny expression~"

Oni grinned, whilst Soul just glared, but he grimaced.

"T-Too hot...what the-"

"Oil, Soul. Good for the completion." He grinned, cupping Soul's cheek, where the skin was hot and wet, even a little bit rubbery from the heat of the boiling oil. Soul was shaking, a look of pain and misgiving on his face.

"Just get it over with."

Oni stopped all movement.

"..."

He didn't know what to say. He thought that...that actually GETTING here would snap Soul out of his state beforehand. He didn't want this. He wanted Soul to cry.

To beg.

To whine.

Not for him to ask to 'just get it over with'.

That wasn't how this game worked.

He scowled, and grabbed Soul by the hair, dunking him underwater. Like an idiot, Soul gasped in shock, his pupils shrinking as water flooded his mouth and nose. The oil made his skin prickle and burn like wild fire and he started kicking and thrashing. Branding wounds not yet healed reopened and began to fester. Oni watched the air bubbles come up until only a few were resurfacing. He pulled Soul out of the oil, causing him to cough, retch and gasp for breath. When he calmed down, he just looked at him.

No snappy retort.

No angry snarling.

No begging.

Yelling.

_Screaming._

He just looked at him with the same cold blood red eyes. There was no emotion behind them, and Oni finally lost it. He slapped the boy across the face, dunking him under. He twisted the hair in his hand and forced him down. His face was locked in a snarl, eyes narrowed; burning with fury.

_THIS_.

He pulled Soul out, quickly dunking him back in.

_ISN__'__T._

Again, he repeated this.

_RIGHT!_

Yet again. The wounds burned and ached, blood leaking out and making Soul whimper meekly as his head was pulled out of the water.

"_You pathetic little scumbag._" Oni spat, pulling his face closer to his.

"_Why, won__'__t, you, SCREAM?!_"

He smashed Soul's head into the platform before him, before pulling him up out of the oil so he hung half out by his hair. The skin around the brands was burning away to reveal just the bleeding angry red markings, patches of skin dyed paler then others, blisters forming in various places, and now blood running down Soul's face. Soul opened his eyes, slightly hazy. Oni glared at him. A sharp tipped incisor hit Oni by the eye, a soft splatter of blood with it.

"Fuck you." He stated as the demon closed his eyes, a look of only slight irritation on his face.

"You've succeed. You've broken me."

Soul actually grinned, just a small one, but it was a smug.

"You can't do _anything else to me._"

The oni's eyes opened, and he just glared at the smirking, bleeding, broken teenager.

He snapped.

He growled as he plunged Soul down into the water. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Pulling him up, just to dunk him back down. Small tears of frustration burned his eyes, a sharp crack as one of his teeth snapped from how hard they were grinding.

He held Soul under long after the bubbles stopped.

* * *

_You__'__re me._

_We__'__re the same person._

_I can__'__t stand you._

_You can__'__t stand me._

_I hate what you do._

_I hate what I have to do for you to see._

_What I turn you into..._

* * *

**Late update is late.**

**But I started school today, and I've had block on this for over a week.**

**Tonight is probably the first night I'll be getting sleep in the past 3 days accept for 2 or 3 hours.**

**Hope you like it, remember to give me feedback. ^^**

**I read all of your reviews even if I don't reply. ;)**

**Mask-Chan**


	7. Envy

**THIS. TOOK. A FUCKING. AGE.**

**I'm gonna go kill a badger, don't wait up for me...**

**WARNINGS: Blood/Gore, Violence**

* * *

Ideas.

Plans.

Boundaries.

Guidelines really.

Guidelines he planned to stick to.

Especially now.

This was what he wanted. He wanted to watch Soul Eater Evans writhe in agony, scream and wail in misery, degrading and pain. Wanted to see the liquid fire in his eyes burn out into nothing but a dull glow.

He had gotten that wish.

Soul was only a shadow. An empty shell. Of what he used to be. He was nothing to anyone anymore. He was gone, though...still alive. Well he hoped anyway...Soul had shown little signs of resistance over the last 6 days, plenty of pain throughout though.

Oni still had this image.

Soul lying on the ground. Bleeding from his backside. Red mixed in with the white that leaked from him. Eyes wide with pain and horror, body shaking and trembling, small whimpers and sobs pulling out him. And then. He was just, broken.

He was broken.

Oni had broken him in the worse ways imaginable.

And he loathed every minute of it.

He loved how Soul fought, how it just brought him to failure. He loved how he yelled and screamed in fury and pain. The spark in his eyes when the demon mocked him, told him he was pathetic. He loved having an opponent that just wouldn't give in.

Soul had given in.

And it was all this fault...

* * *

_No fucking around today._

_No snide comments. No teasing. No taking the piss._

_He really couldn't be fucked right now. Soul had regained consciousness around 6 hours after he was 'drowned'. Having experienced death in a place where he could not die, was something that had pretty much both confused him and shaken him pretty badly. Though, around an hour later he found himself regretting that he woke up._

_It just meant another day of hell._

_And hell is what came, of course. No words were exchanged, neither said anything as Oni snapped his fingers as he walked up to him. Like a shot, the place that had once held the oil was now filled with water. Soul wasn't too bothered, he had been drowned once. __What was it to him now? Oni saw this, and glared._

_Neither exchanged words for some time. They just continued to glare at one another, like the loathing of a reflection._

_"Is that it?"_

_A fist hit Soul square in the face, hitting him off guard._

_"SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE, LOWLIFE." Oni roared, grabbing his throat and squeezing tight. Soul retched as a fist pounded into his rib cage, winding him badly before they continued, the snaps echoing in his ears as a rusty taste burned in the back of his throat like fire, spilling over his bitten lips as he withstood the iron grip around._

_The beating continued for a good few minutes before a harsh blow to his shoulder cause pain to jolt through Oni's wrist. He pulled his hand back, cussing when he realised he'd cracked a bone in his fist. Soul coughed weakly, spitting out blood. Oni glared when it hit his shirt, glaring at the albino's bruised face. A small smug grin spread across Soul's face, blood dripping between sharp white teeth._

_"You're certainly picky with your punishments, Soul Eater." Oni said flatly, glaring disapprovingly. He lifted his hand, once again snapping his fingers. There was a pure beat of silence, but small pinpricks of icy pain started stabbing all across his body. Starting at his feet and slowly rising up his body. A shuddering breath pulled out of him, and he was more than a little shocked when a thin mist drew out into the air._

_"W-What's going...?"_

_He started shaking in the cold, the bind around his wrists burning his skin as they started to freeze. He looked down, seeing the water was frozen, beginning to thor away to reveal a white tiled floor. '...What the fuck...?' He lifted his head, chest tight and breath coming out shallow, little puffs of mist being released as the forming room grew icy. The walls were a dull grey metal._

_A closed space, high ceiling, hooks hanging down and tile spreading across the floor. Soul's eyes widened as slabs of meat began to form; hanging from slender metal hooks. They looked like streaks, raw and dripping thick red. Freshly cut. The smell of rotting flesh began to fill the room, making the albino wrinkle his nose in disgust._

_To his horror he saw not ONLY 'steak' was hanging from the hooks. Limbs were impaled...and not ANIMAL ones. Skin turning a sickly yellow-green colour, yellowing bone sticking out at the stump, red, dripping flesh leaking lumpy, oozing blood. Dripping onto trays beneath them. Lumps were eaten away by disease, pus and some sort of clear liquid leaking from open wounds. Next came a selection of trays, each with a different kind of organ on them. A heart, two lungs, a liver, stomach, small intestine._

_Soul felt sick, the stench of rancid blood drifting up his nostrils. Flashes of a few days previous. Force-fed rats and snakes...He gagged and squeezed his eyes shut body quivering as he shut his mouth tight, retching and gagging. Oni inhaled the smell deeply, humming as he licked his lips. Soul had gone horribly pale, the temperature making some of his veins show through his skin. He grinned horribly another snap of his fingers as he walked to the side of the room, to the tool rack._

_The weapon edged his eyes open very slowly, glancing at the copy. He furrowed his brow as he in took his appearance. He wore a pair of baggy black trousers, a pair of lace up black boots with a heavy apron tied around his back. He slipped them onto his hands, pulling them tight on and letting them fit back with a rubbery snap. His fingers glided over the selection of bloodstained BUTCHER'S tools, until he settled for a large sleek, meat cleaver, so large the whole thing had to be held with two hands. __The handle however could be gripped with one._

_Oni picked it up, drawing two fingers up the sharp blade. Even at the light touch, it made two thin slits in the leather covering. He chuckled richly, taking the back of the clever in one hand and the other taking the wooden handle. He strolled up to Soul, stopping in front of him; facing the shaking teen._

_"Hello..." He looked at him, eyes narrowed, grin large enough to split his face in two. "Fresh meat~"_

_He ignored Soul's outraged voice, question what the fuck was going on. He looked above his head, seeing a hook coming down. Snickering, he watched as Soul dropped, the chains going slack so he hit his knees on the ground; hanging painfully. Soul yelped but was ignored as Oni walked closer, reaching above his head and grabbing the hook. He pulled it down, at the time grabbing Soul's wrists, holding one hand in front of the other._

_"I'm about to make you a deal, Soul Eater~" The demon purred, tightening his grip on the slender wrists. Soul snarled lowly, but accepted being told his challenge. "Don't scream, and I won't slice out your tongue~"_

_A stabbing pain erupted though his hands as they were forced back. Out of pure shock and pain, Soul let out a sharp yell of pain, trying to pull away as his hands tensed. They forced back onto the iron hook with a squelching sound as blood spurted out, dripping down onto Soul's head as it pulled up, taking Soul with it, the hook splitting open both palms considerably. Oni stood back, humming in satisfaction when a scream tore out of the weapon, just as he expected. He laughed cruelly, waiting for Soul's fighting manor to stop, watching as he made himself go limp; hanging there like a dead hunk of meat._

_"I told you not to scream, meat."_

_Soul flinched at the maliciousness in Oni's smooth voice as he insulted him. He spoke like a hunter teasing it's helpless prey._

_"I wonder how your screams would sound if your pretty little tongue was gone."_

_He laughed at his own sick joke, before the chains lowered Soul to the ground so his face was in Oni's reach. He stepped closer, reaching up and cupping Soul's jaw in his gloved hand, pulling him down so his head was level with the copy's neck. The hand squeezed hard, making Soul grunt and open his mouth; opening it wider unintentionally. He closed his eyes as the point of the knife was pushed into his mouth. He gasped and cringed when the tip pointed at each of his sharp molars, before it was dragged across the roof of his mouth. __A thin paper cut was left, building the tension thick as Oni licked his lip, pressing the tip to the tip of Soul's tongue. He pressed it down to the bottom of the albino's mouth; smirking as Soul responded by pressing his tongue down into his mouth._

_The 'butcher' dragged it forward, bringing Soul's tongue back to the front, pressing it against his front teeth and bringing it out of his mouth so it hung out like a dog. The tip of the knife against the middle of his tongue; Soul opened his eyes slightly, seeing Oni looking right back at him, eyes narrowed, a wicked smirk across his lips._

_"How responsive." He commented, and leaned forward._

_Soul whimpered as lips pressed over his own. He clenched his fists, or tried to, but a throb of agony made him cry out, giving the other's smooth muscles chance to slip into the wet warmth. Oni groaned in bloodlust, drawing the tip of his tongue over the cut at the roof of Soul's mouth. Soul gasped slightly, but slowly and hesitantly let his eyes flutter closed, his tongue coming forward, drawing across Oni's slowly._

_Something inside the demon flashed a warning sign._

_He pulled away with a small wet 'pop', and stared at the boy before him. Soul opened his eyes, looking at him with heavy eyes, looking drained. His head snapped to the side as pain burned through his cheek. Oni backhanded him hard, making his body slip back, furthering the pain in his hands before he was wretched up off the cold floor._

_"Fucking whore." The demon snarled, stepping back and raising the cleaver. There was a swipe, before the blade lashed down Soul's hip, slicing off a chunk of flesh. He ignored the cry of pain, bringing the blade up and lashing across his thighs, a messy slash send blood onto his face and the apron._

_The cries and screams fell on deaf ears. The cleaver moved on a sick instinct. Cuts and slashed, slicing off hunks of flesh and shreds of skin. All the built up fury was unleashed, onyx eyes alive with ungodly fire. Soul screamed when the cleaver sank into his waist, slowly dragging down, cutting through skin and muscle. It's funny how movements can change so quickly._

_One moment, the strikes were animalistic, full of bloodlust. The next, they were of careful precision, taking care to make the pain as gruesome and horrible as he could. Oni's ears rang. He could see the blood, see the tears, Soul's face contorted as he screamed in horrible pain; the muscles of his abdomen being peeled back to reveal a mess of guts and gore. He had the urge to reach his hands inside of the body, tear out his life essence. He was shaking. He wanted to tear him apart from the inside. The world began to come back into focus...and he realised the victim was sobbing, trembling. The demon glared up at him._

_"SHUT. UP! You pathetic, fucking lowlife." He stated, and Soul was quick to choke out,_

_"Y-You used that insult a-already..."_

_Oni's hands twitched, his grip tightening of the cleaver. The chains went slack, causing Soul's body to fall, pulled up quickly so the balls of his feet were against the floor, only a few inches from being on his knees. He keeled loudly as the butcher's instrument stabbed into his shoulder, lodging it's self in the actual bone._

_"Why don't you shut the fuck up, before I slice your vocal chords." The demon snarled darkly, face an inch from the albino's, leaning down to do so. Soul coughed hoarsely, feeling blood puddle under him as it ran down his skin._

_"Empty threats." He croaked._

_The copy twitched._

_"You like to talk. So do I." He pointed out._

_"We're the SAME person-"_

_"I'm nothing like you." The demon cut him off, voice dark and heavy with fury and loathing. Soul looked at him with irritation._

_"Oh yeah?" He coughed, splattering Oni's face with more blood._

_"We both hate our other side, we like to play mind game with our opponents-"_

_"You've made your poi-"_

_"We're hard to break, we're headstrong-"_

_"Stop talking you-"_

_"Winning makes us smug, there's always something not right in our vic-"_

_"Stop talk-"_

_"We consider each other weak, spineless, a moron, insa-"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_Oni tore the cleaver from Soul's shoulder, and holding it like a dagger, thrust the tip into his forehead. He didn't release how much pressure he had put into it; until the tip slipped into his head, the sound of a splitting skull echoing in the 'freezer' as blood spurted out. Half the cleaver was inside the weapon's cranium before the demon pulled back panting, staring at the counterpart._

_Soul left out a shuddering, shallow exhale, before his eyes glazed over, half closing as he hung like a limp doll. Oni, breath just as shallow, pressed two fingers against a point on Soul's neck. No pulse to be found. He hissed in irritation, the only thing snapping him out of his current state was when the blood coming from the hefty head injury had run down his face and began to drip slowly down the neck. He pulled away hesitantly, mind a haze. He wasn't sure how to feel, what to do._

_So instead he frowned, turned and left the room, closing the door on the freezing corpse..._

* * *

_The door to the black blood room was kicked open, smashing against the wall behind it. The demon stormed in, snapping his fingers as he walked. The butcher get up transformed back into a clean tux as he walked to the chair; usually occupied by Soul's superior backside. He sat down in it with a 'thump'. He took a shaky, annoyed breath, leaning forward in his seat, fingers laced together as he rested his elbows on his knees. He murmured worthless bullshit to try and keep himself calm. Oni would NOT get to him. He would NOT let a fucking lowlife, stupid fucker like him get into his mind; make him lose it. He was trembling, leg shaking out of pure nerves. His breath continued in shaky shallow pants._

_The image of Soul's corpse; hanging there by a bloody hook with a cleaver lodged in his head. He stopped moving, stopped shaking, stopped breathing. He sat there, staring ahead of himself for a few long moments. The black and white copy stood up, turning around and grabbing the chair. He threw it into the table. __The metal table dented, crashing to the floor as well as the record player; the device smashing on contact with the tile._

_Curtains, torn at, shreds of it ripped down, torn to tatters as far as he could reach upwards. Walking over to the floor lamp, grabbing it and smack the end against the ground, sparks flying out, catching the edges of the curtains. Starting a fire, thick smoke rising up into air, disappearing up into a never ending darkness without a ceiling. Oni caught his breath as the curtains burned, one fire spreading to the next. He looked around, his eyes setting on the piano._

_Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the broken record player, leaning down and grabbing the largest shard of record. He grinned a cracked grin, the shard transforming in his hand as he walked towards the ebony instrument. He climbed onto the bench, kneeling on the keys, two loud cluster chord escaping and hanging in the air as he leaned over. He grabbed a string pulling it up into reach a little more; slitting across his fingers in the process_

_ He pressed the metal blade to the middle of the string, pressing down. His hands shook as something inside him held him back. He narrowed his eyes, his grin become a horrible scowl as he pulled the string up and tried to press the blade down harder. The blade dug into his hand, blood coming forth at how hard he gripped it. He caught his reflection in the shiny blade._

_A dim yellow showed in the place of the coal black in his eyes. He let out a shallow breath, letting the blade drop. He sighed heavily, letting go of the rope and letting blood drip down into the piano. He shut his eyes with a growl._

_"Why is everything so, fucking, _hard...?_"_

* * *

And where did all this leave him?

Sitting on the piano bench, boredly drumming his fingers over stained keys as he hand gently bled, his other hand used to rest his cheek on as he rested his elbow on the end of it. The stench of burnt curtains and smoke hanging in the air. He looked into the polished wood, squinting at the reflection. His eyes glowed a golden yellow before clouding back to the infamous black.

"Dammit..." He hissed, bringing his hand up and bringing it down in a tight fist. "I can't keep this form like this..." He ran his free hand through his hair, sitting up. He only had one day left to rid himself of his 'problem'. There was more than one way to break a soul.

Oni grinned the same cracked crooked grin, jagged teeth, eyes shining yellow.

_A wrathful breaking was more than necessary._

* * *

**So, to explain the end; Oni is losing his form as Soul's copy and turning back to his Little Demon state. He can't keep it for a really long time, I suspect.**

**Next chapter is second to last then there will be two endings!**

**Until next time~**

**Mask-Chan**


End file.
